1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forming of decorative veneer panels, and in particular to a method capable of mass production.
2. Prior Art
In the production of ornamental wooden surfaces on objects, the techniques employed in mosaic work and in-lay work require great expertise as the various wooden pieces must each, individually, be cut to shape and then carefully glued together, usually on a backing. The work is time consuming and is, therefore, costly and, consequently, is not suitable for mass production where those doing the work are not skilled artisans and where it is desired to provide ornamentally-surfaced wall panels, and the like.